User talk:Plankton5165/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Supernanny Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut A little reminder Plankton5165, for your episodes from Season 3 and 4, don't forget where the family is by adding the city and the state located in (i.e. Memphis,TN). ~~PB&Jotterisnumber~~ Message from Sophie the Otter Hello Plankton. I talked to the S0i gang that we are very disappointed with them. Why not join the discussion on his first account on the site? ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Anniversary I can't wait for the 10th anniversary of Supernanny. What will it be about? Discuss it now on the chat! ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~. Not Jupiter, Saturn or any other planet?!? Where are you from?!?PB&Jotterisnumber1 01:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) My mother will freak out if I tell my home address. My parents are divorced. Plankton5165 02:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) New Game! There is a new game. Take a look! PB&Jotterisnumber1 23:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Edit Conflict Don't edit conflict with me. PB&Jotterisnumber1 19:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Leave SpongeBob wiki Why did you leave SpongeBob wiki? Seacactus 00:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Warn one of the IPs Help, I am bullied by an IP. He told me to get off the way of his episode. It is not nice.PB&Jotterisnumber1 19:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) But, i just apologized to you! 19:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Post There is a new blog post about tips to writing a perfect transcript. Try editing it to expand it with more tips and read some of the rules to help with making your transcripts.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 14:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Also. how was Ji kwong was born if Ji min had robot legs? she couldn't have her very confusing 09:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) A new competition will begin soon. Okay, I think we are ready to begin the next competition, Plankton. Anyway, here are the results: Lillian Blecker (537,825 votes) vs Doreen Slate (50,000 votes) Cornelia Mougger (2000 votes) vs Kelly Warman (9000) Lillian and Kelly are the winners for this round.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 10:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I forgive you Apology accepted! 11:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Please support me to an admin please (20x) Security STOP (talk) 18:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi i'm 109 a episode maker nice to meet you security STOP so you are an new Admin very pleased to meet you 19:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you!PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 19:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please stop edit conflicting. Thanks.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 13:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Follow PB&Jotterisnumber1's rules Please stop adding the fact that Anna was adopted first it was Ji woong and Ji min adopted first you cannot make things go your way all the time 06:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Anna was not adopted first. Continue to do it and there will be consequences. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 09:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Also stop making false info, it is very rude to do that False info will need to stop. 11:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) False Info Needs To Stop Now... Please stop Plankton what did PB&Jotterisnumber1 told you? to not add false infomation you also undid PB&Jotterismunber1's edits on the Anna Kirochu page do not do this anymore just plz don't do it anymore it is making me quite sad. 10:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) If you undo 86's edit, you will be blocked for 2 hours. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) So no more False Stuff. it is getting on my nerves. you don't want to see me very angry? Don't You? 11:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) That is enough. OK? PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC)